Tajemnicza wyspa/III/07
| autor=Juliusz Verne | autor1= | sekcja=Tom III | sekcja2=Rozdział | poprzedni=Rozdział | następny=Rozdział | adnotacje= | tłumacz= | stopka= }} 1}} ROZDZIAŁ VII. (Korespondent i Pencroff w zagrodzie. — Przeniesienie Harberta. — Rozpacz marynarza. — Narada korespondenta i inżyniera. — Sposób leczenia. — Trochę nadziei. — Jakim sposobem zawiadomić Naba? — Posłaniec pewny i wierny. — Odpowiedź Naba.) Na krzyk Harberta Pencroff, upuszczając z rąk karabin, rzucił się ku niemu. — Zabili go! — zawołał — zabili moje najdroższe dziecko! Cyrus Smith i Gedeon Spilett rzucili się również ku Harbertowi. Korespondent pochylił się, aby usłyszeć, czy serce biednego młodzieńca bije jeszcze. — Żyje! — zawołał wreszcie. — Ale trzeba go przenieść. — Do Pałacu Granitowego? Ależ to niepodobieństwo — odrzekł inżynier. — A więc do zagrody — zawołał Pencroff. — Chwilę jeszcze! — rzekł Cyrus Smith. I poskoczył na lewo z zamiarem okrążenia palisady. Nagle ujrzał przed sobą jednego ze zbiegów, który wycelowawszy doń, przeszył mu kulą kapelusz. Zanim jednak miał czas strzelić po raz drugi, padł, ugodzony w samo serce sztyletem Cyrusa, pewniejszym jeszcze od jego strzelby. Tymczasem Gedeon Spilett i marynarz wdrapali się na częstokoł, przeszli przez wierzch jego, skoczyli wewnątrz, usunęli rygle odedrzwi i wpadli do głębi. Tam nikogo nie było. W kilka minut potem Harbert spoczywał już na pościeli Ayrtona. Za chwilę i Cyrus Smith znalazł się przy nim. Boleść marynarza, gdy widział Harberta leżącego wciąż bez duszy, była straszliwą. Łkał, płakał, głowę o mur chciał sobie rozbić. Na próżno korespondent i inżynier chcieli go uspokoić. I ich także wzruszenie prawie pozbawiało przytomności. Mówić nie mogli. Bądź co bądź jednak, nie zaniedbywali niczego, co było w ich mocy, ażeby wydrzeć śmierci biedne dziecię, konające w ich oczach. Gedeon Spilett, po tylu przygodach przebytych w ciągu życia, miał pewne wiadomości medyczne i chirurgiczne. Znał wszystko po trosze i nieraz mu już się zdarzyło nieść pomoc rannym, bądź to przez broń białą, bądź od kuli. To też z pomocą Cyrusa Smitha, przystąpił natychmiast do pierwszych starań, których wymagał stan Harberta. Zaraz w pierwszej chwili uderzył inżyniera w Harbercie rodzaj agonji ogólnej, będącej wynikiem, czy to zbytniego upływu krwi, czy też wstrząśnienia, jeżeli kula uderzyła w kość z siłą dostateczną do wywołania podobnego skutku. Harbert był niezmiernie blady i miał tak słabą pulsację, że Gedeon Spilett chwytał uderzenie tętna tylko w długich przestankach, jak gdyby życie lada chwila miało się zatrzymać. Jednocześnie zaś miało miejsce zupełne zawieszenie czynności zmysłów i inteligencji. Symptomaty te były wielkiej wagi. Obnażono pierś Harberta i po starciu krwi za pomocą chustek obmyto ją zimną wodą. Wówczas pokazała się rana. Był to otwór owalny pomiędzy trzeciem a czwartem żebrem. Tam kula ugodziła Harberta. Cyrus Smith i Gedeon Spilett przewrócili na drugi bok biednego chłopca, z którego piersi wydarł się przytem tak słaby jęk, iż sądzić można było, że to ostatnie westchnienie. Druga rana podobna poprzedniej broczyła się na plecach Harberta, a gdy jej dotknięto, kula wysunęła się z niej natychmiast i stoczyła. — Dzięki Bogu! — zawołał korespondent — kula nie pozostała w ciele, nie potrzeba więc jej będzie wydobywać. — Ale serce? — spytał Cyrus Smith. — Ani tknięte, inaczej Harbert byłby nie żywy. — Nie żywy! — zawołał Pencroff z rodzajem ryku. Usłyszał tylko ostatnie słowa korespondenta. — Nie, Pencroffie, nie! — zawołał Cyrus Smith. — On żyje! Tętna biją wciąż jeszcze. Wydał nawet jęk przed chwilą. Ale błagam cię w interesie twojego dziecka, uspokój się. Potrzeba nam całego zapasu zimnej krwi. Nie wytrącaj nas z równowagi, mój przyjacielu. Pencroff zamilkł — ale nagle pod wpływem gwałtownej reakcji grube łzy zalały twarz jego. Tymczasem Gedeon Spilett usiłował skupić swoje wspomnienia i zdobyć się na jakąś metodę. Wedle tego co widział, zdawało mu się niewątpliwem, iż kula wpadła z przodu, a wyszła z tyłu. Ale jakież spustoszenia zrobiła przechodząc? Jakie organy główne były dotknięte? Oto pytania, na które chirurgowi z zawodu trudno byłoby odpowiedzieć w tej chwili, a cóż dopiero korespondentowi. To jednakże wiedział dobrze, że należało zapobiedz ścieśnieniu się części zranionych, a następnie zwalczyć zapalenie miejscowe i gorączkę, niewątpliwy wynik tej rany, kto wie, może śmiertelnej. Ale jakich środków uspokajających, jakich przeciw zapalnych użyć? Jakim sposobem zapobiedz zapaleniu? W każdym razie najważniejszą było rzeczą niezwłocznie opatrzyć te obiedwie rany. Nie wydawało się niezbędną Gedeonowi Spilettowi wywołać nowy upływ krwi, przez obmycie ran ciepłą wodą i ściśnięcie warg ich. Dotychczasowy bowiem upływ był bardzo obfity a strata i tak już aż nadto osłabiła Harberta. Korespondent więc uznał za stosowne poprzestać na obmyciu obydwóch ran zimną wodą. Położono Harberta na lewym boku i utrzymywano go w tem położeniu. — Uważajcie, ażeby się nie poruszył — rzekł Gedeon Spilett. — Pozycja obecna sprzyja najlepiej ropieniu ran na piersi i na plecach, a przy tem najzupełniejszy spokój jest koniecznym. — Jakto? Więc nie można go przenieść do Pałacu Granitowego? — spytał Pencroff. — Nie Pencroffie — odrzekł korespondent. — Przekleństwo! — zawołał marynarz wznosząc zaciśniętą pięść ku niebu. — Pencroffie! — napomniał go Cyrus Smith. Gedeon Spilett wziął się na nowo, i to z najpilniejszą uwagą do badania ran ukochanego towarzysza. Harbert był wciąż tak straszliwie blady, że korespondent uczuł się przerażonym do głębi. — Cyrusie — rzekł — nie jestem lekarzem, straszliwa niepewność mnie dręczy... Musisz mi dopomódz twemi radami, twojem doświadczeniem. — Uspokój się, przyjacielu — odrzekł inżynier, ściskając go za rękę.... Sądź o wszystkiem z zimną krwią... Myśl o tem tylko, że trzeba ocalić Harberta! Słowa te przywróciły Gedeonowi Spilettowi owo panowanie nad sobą, które w chwili zwątpienia, pod wpływem żywego uczucia odpowiedzialności, utracił. Podniósł się i usiadł tuż przy łożu Harberta. Cyrus Smith stanął przy nim. Pencroff rozdarł swoją koszulę i machinalnie jął skubać szarpie. Tymczasem Gedeon Spilett objaśniał Cyrusowi Smith, iż jak sądzi, potrzeba przedewszystkiem powstrzymać upływ krwi, a jednak nie zamykać obudwu ran, ani starać się o bezwłoczne zabliźnienie się ich, istnieje bowiem obrażenie wewnętrzne, a w takim razie ropa zebrać by się mogła w piersiach. Cyrus Smith potwierdził w zupełności plan jego — i zgodnie z nim postanowił opatrzyć rany, bez zamknięcia ich jednakże przez zbliżenie warg. Ale teraz, gdy nadchodziła potrzeba reagowania przeciwko zapaleniu, gdzież mieli osadnicy znaleźć pewny środek ku temu? Taki środek mieli pod ręką; — przyroda wszystkich nim hojnie obdarzyła. Mieli zimną wodę, a więc najpotężniejszą broń reakcyjną przeciw zapaleniu ran, najskuteczniejszy czynnik terapeutyczny w przypadkach najbardziej groźnych, obecnie przyjęty już, jako taki, przez wszystkich lekarzy. Zimna woda ma to po sobie, że pozostawia ranę w najzupełniejszym spoczynku, i usuwa potrzebę natychmiastowego obandażowywania jej, zastępując bandaż wybornie a mianowicie, pod tym względem iż nie dopuszcza zetknięcia się rany z powietrzem, co, jak to doświadczenie okazało, bywa zgubnem dla ran w pierwszych dniach leczenia. Tak rozumowali Gedeon Spilett i Cyrus Smith, kierując się tylko wrodzonym zdrowym rozsądkiem, a nie mogliby rozumować lepiej, będąc najbieglejszymi chirurgami. Przyłożono tedy zimne okłady na obiedwie rany biednego Harberta, pamiętając troskliwie o utrzymywaniu ich w ciągłej wilgoci. Marynarz zaraz po wypadku rozniecił ogień na kominie zagrody, w której nie brakło na zapasach żywności. Cukier klonowy i rośliny lecznicze, te same które młodzieniec zebrał niegdyś na wybrzeżach jeziora Granta, ułatwiły przyrządzenie orzeźwiających ziółek, które wlano w usta Harbertowi, wciąż jeszcze nieprzytomnemu. Gorączka dręcząca biednego młodzieńca była nader silną. Minął cały dzień i noc a on wciąż jeszcze nie odzyskiwał przytomności. Życie jego zdało się wisieć na nitce, która się mogła zerwać lada chwila. Nazajutrz, 24 listopada, Cyrus Smith i towarzysze jego zaczęli mieć niejaką nadzieję. Harbert dał znak życia. Otworzył oczy i poznał Cyrusa Smitha, korespondenta i Pencroffa. Wymówił nawet dwa czy trzy słowa. Nie wiedział jednak jeszcze, co się z nim stało. Gedeon Spilett zawiadomił go o wszystkiem, zaklinając zarazem aby się strzegł najmniejszego poruszenia, a z drugiej strony zapewniając go, iż życie jego nie znajduje się bynajmniej w niebezpieczeństwie i że rany przezeń otrzymane w kilka dni się zabliźnią. Harbert nie czuł prawie żadnego bolu, a woda którą bez ustanku skrapiano okłady, zapobiegała wszelkiemu zapaleniu ran. Ropienie rozwijało się całkiem normalnie, gorączka nie zwiększała się, można więc było się spodziewać, że straszliwa ta rana nie pociągnie za sobą żadnej katastrofy. Pencroff czuł, jak mu powoli spada kamień z serca. Czuwał jednak wciąż nad Harbertem jak siostra miłosierdzia, jak matka u łoża swego dziecięcia. Harbert zadrzemał znowu, i to snem, jak się zdawało o wiele spokojniejszym. — Powtórz mi pan, że masz nadzieję, panie Spilett — odezwał się Pencroff. — Powtórz mi, że ocalisz Harberta! — O tak, ocalimy go! — odrzekł korespondent. — Rana to ciężka, a kto wie nawet, czy kula nie przeszyła płuc, ale przejście kuli na wskróś przez ten organ nie jest śmiertelnem. — Oby cię Bóg wysłuchał!... — zawołał Pencroff. Jak łatwo się domyśleć, przez pierwszych dwadzieścia cztery godzin pobytu w zagrodzie, osadnicy zajmowali się tylko Harbertem. Nie obchodziło ich dotąd możebne niebezpieczeństwo w razie powrotu piratów, i ani nawet pomyśleli o środkach ostrożności na przyszłość. Ale tego dnia, podczas gdy Pencroff czuwał u łoża chorego, Cyrus Smith i korespondent oddalili się na chwilę dla porozumienia się w powyższych kwestjach. Przedewszystkiem opatrzyli całą zagrodę. Nigdzie nie było ani śladu Ayrtona. Porwaliż go dawniejsi jego wspólnicy? Czyżby go zaszli z nienacka w zagrodzie? A w takim razie może walczył i zginął? To ostatnie przypuszczenie aż nadto było prawdopodobne. Gedeon Spillet, w chwili wdrapywania się na częstokół, otaczający zagrodę, widział wybornie uciekającego w stronę południowego stoku góry Franklina jednego z piratów za którym Top się rzucił. Był to jeden z tych, których łódź rozbiła się o skały przy ujściu „Dziękczynnej.“ Zresztą, złoczyńca zabity przez Cyrusa a którego ciało znalazło się po za palisadą, należał niewątpliwie do bandy Boba Harveya. Co do zagrody, nie uległa ona żadnemu spustoszeniu. Drzwi od obor były pozamykane a więc zwierzęta nie mogły rozbiedz się po lesie. Nie można było także odkryć najmniejszych śladów walki, żadnego uszkodzenia ani w częstokole ani w domu mieszkalnym. — Nieszczęśliwy! — rzekł Cyrus Smith, myśląc o Ayrtonie — musieli go zaskoczyć niespodzianie i broniącego się, co rzecz niewątpliwa, zamordowali. — Tak, i ja się tego obawiam! — odrzekł korespondent. — Następnie zaś zapewne zakwaterowali się ci rozbójnicy w zagrodzie kędy znaleźli obfitość wszystkiego i dopiero nasze zjawienie się przymusiło ich do ucieczki. Jawnem jest także, że w owej chwili, Ayrton żywy czy umarły nie znajdował się już tutaj. — Należałoby przeszukać las — rzekł inżynier, i uwolnić wyspę od tych nędzników. Przeczucia Pencroffa nie były mylne, gdy radził zrobić na nich obławę, jak na dzikie bestje. Ileż by to nam nieszczęść było oszczędziło! — To prawda — odrzekł korespondent — ale teraz za to uzyskaliśmy prawo bić bez miłosierdzia!... — W każdym razie — zauważył inżynier — musimy pozostać w zagrodzie aż do chwili, gdy będzie można bez niebezpieczeństwa przenieść Harberta do Pałacu Granitowego. — A cóż z Nabem? — spytał korespondent. — Nab całkiem bezpieczny. — A jeżeli zaniepokojony naszą nieobecnością, pospieszy tu do nas!... — Trzeba temu zapobiedz — odpowiedział żywo Cyrus Smith. Zamordowano by go w drodze. — Tymczasem bardzo jest prawdopodobną rzeczą, że zechce się z nami połączyć. — Ach! gdyby telegraf funkcjonował jeszcze, moglibyśmy go uprzedzić. Ale tak to niepodobna! O zostawieniu zaś tutaj Pencroffa i Harberta samych ani myśleć się nie godzi!... Ha!... Więc ja sam pójdę do Pałacu Granitowego. — O nie! nie, Cyrusie — zawołał korespondent — nie wolno ci się w ten sposób narażać. Na nic by się tu nie przydała cała twoja odwaga. Ci nędznicy pilnują widocznie zagrody — założyłbym się, że siedzą w zasadzce w otaczających lasach — gdybyś więc sam w drogę wyruszył wkrótce mielibyśmy zamiast jednego dwa nieszczęścia do opłakiwania! — Cóż jednak począć z Nabem?... powtórzył inżynier. — Oto już doba, jak nie ma od nas żadnych wieści. Gotów wyruszyć w drogę do nas. — I mając się mniej jeszcze na baczności, aniżeli my byśmy się mieć mogli — zginie! — zawołał Gedeon Spilett. — Nie masz więc sposobu ostrzeżenia go? Nagle, gdy inżynier pogrążył się w głęboką zadumę nad tą kwestją, wzrok jego padł na Topa, który kręcił się tu i owdzie, jakby chcąc powiedzieć! — A ja? Cóż to, czy zapomnieliście o mnie?! — Top! — zawołał Cyrus Smith. Zwierzę poskoczyło na głos swego pana. — O tak! Top pójdzie! — zawołał korespondent, pojąwszy odrazu myśl inżyniera. Top przejdzie, gdzie dla nas nie byłoby przejścia! — Zaniesie do Pałacu Granitowego wieść z zagrody i przyniesie nam odpowiedź ztamtąd! — Prędzej! — odrzekł Cyrus Smith... Spieszmy się! Gedeon Spilett wydarł co żywiej kartkę ze swojej książeczki notatkowej i nakreślił na niej te słowa: „Harbert ranny. Jesteśmy w zagrodzie. Miej się na baczności. Nie opuszczaj Pałacu Granitowego. Czy piraci pojawili się gdzie w okolicach Pałacu? Odpowiedz przez Topa!“ Lakoniczny ten bilet streszczał w sobie wszystko, co Nabowi wiedzieć było potrzeba a jednocześnie zapytywał o wszystko czego osadnicy chcieli się dowiedzieć. Złożono go i przymocowano do obroży Topowi, w sposób bardzo widoczny. — Topie! mój piesku, zawołał wówczas inżynier, głaszcząc wierne zwierzę, Nab, Topie! Nab! Ruszaj! Naprzód! Top na te słowa poskoczył naprzód. Widocznie zrozumiał, czy odgadł, czego odeń wymagano. Droga do i z zagrody była mu doskonale znaną. W niespełna pół godziny mógł ją przebyć i pewną było rzeczą, że tam, gdzie Cyrus Smith ani korespondent nie uniknęliby niebezpieczeństwa, Top przesuwając się wśród wysokich traw lub skrajem lasu, przejdzie niepostrzeżony. Inżynier podszedł ku bramie zagrody i otwierając na pół: — Nab! Topie, Nab! powtórzył raz jeszcze i wyciągnął rękę w kierunku Pałacu Granitowego. Top wyskoczył za bramę i natychmiast prawie zniknął z oczu. — Dojdzie do miejsca — rzekł korespondent. — Niewątpliwie — i powróci. Wierne zwierzę. — Która godzina? spytał Gedeon Spilett. — Dziesiąta. — Za godzinę może już być tutaj z powrotem. Czekajmy. Bramę zagrody napowrót zamknięto. Inżynier i korespondent powrócili do mieszkania. Harberta znaleźli pogrążonego w głębokim śnie. Pencroff utrzymywał okłady na ranach w stanie ciągłej wilgoci. Gedeon Spilett, że niemiał w danej chwili nic innego do roboty, zajął się przyrządzaniem jakiegoś pożywienia, nie spuszczając jednak z oka części zagrody dotykającej do ściany góry, z tamtej strony bowiem najprędzej można było się obawiać napadu. Nie bez mocnego niepokoju czekali osadnicy na powrót Topa. Na kilka chwil przed jedynastą Cyrus Smith i korespondent z karabinami w ręku, zaczaili się za bramą, gotowi otworzyć ją za pierwszem szczeknięciem wiernego psa. Nie wątpili, że jeżeli tylko udało się Topowi szczęśliwie dostać do Pałacu Granitowego, Nab musiał go natychmiast odesłać z powrotem. Tak stali obydwaj już około dziesięciu minut, gdy naraz zabrzmiał strzał a po nim ozwało się gwałtowne szczekanie. Inżynier otworzył co tchu bramę i widząc jeszcze resztki dymu unoszące się w odległości stu kroków na skraju lasu, wypalił w tym kierunku. Jednocześnie prawie Top wpadł do zagrody, i natychmiast brama za nim zapadła z trzaskiem. — Topie! Topie! zawołał z niepokojem inżynier, przyciskając do siebie poczciwy ogromny łeb dzielnego psa. Przy obróży znajdował się przytwierdzony bilet, który rozwinąwszy, Cyrus Smith znalazł następujące wyrazy, nakreślone wielkim charakterem Naba: „Ani śladu piratów w około Granitowego Pałacu. Nie ruszę się z miejsca. Biedny p. Harbert!“